U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,989 discloses 3-(N-chloro-acetyl)-N-(2,6-dialkylphenylamino)-gamma-butyrolactones as fungicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,410 discloses substituted bromo and chloroacetamides as herbicides.
In Chem. Abstr., 92:58400W (1980), there are disclosed herbicidal 3-[3'-alkyl-2'-(N-haloacetylalkoxy-methylamino)phenyl]-propionaldehyde O,O-dialkyl acetals.